The conventional or "partridge" sight for pistols includes a rectangular front sight and a transverse rear sight with a rectangular notch, with which the front sight is aligned as the pistol is aimed. Particularly for distant targets, the front sight may cover a substantial portion, such as half, of the target. Many variations on the basic "partridge" sight design have been proposed heretofore with sun shades being used for the front sight, and various interchangeable rear sights having been proposed. However, virtually all of the sights which have been proposed heretofore have significant shortcomings, either being limited in their application to various target environments, or severely restricting the user's view of the target.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a flexible pistol sight system which may easily be adjusted to accommodate virtually all pistol firing target conditions.